bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
First Lady
thumb|250px Das Luftschiff The First Lady ist ein persönliches Luftschiff, das eigentlich für Lady Comstock vorhergesehen war. Nach ihrem Tod jedoch wurde es in Soldier's Field als Touristenattraktion ausgestellt, sodass man gegen Geld Touren durch Columbia machen konnte. Es gab zuvor eine alte Version der First Lady, welche aber durch einen Vox Populi-Scharfschützen explodierte. Nachdem es jedoch von Booker und Elizabeth genommen wurde, um nach Paris bzw. New York zu fliehen, gelangte das Schiff in die Hände der Vox Populi bzw. von Daisy Fitzroy und diente ihr als Krankenhaus und Operationsbasis. Aufbau Die First Lady ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zeppelinen und Luftschiffen sehr luxuriös eingerichtet. die äußere Hülle glänzt golden und ein großes Bild von Lady Comstock ist auf beiden Seiten zu sehen. Vorne am Bug des Schiffes befindet sich eine goldene Galionsfigur in der Form von Lady Comstock. Das Innere des Luftschiffes ist mit Holz verkleidet und hat gepolsterte Sitzbänke. Gegenüber vom Eingang befindet sich ein goldener Patriot, der den Songbird rufen kann. Im hinteren Bereich befindet sich Lady Comstocks altes Kleid sowie der Aufzug zum oberen Bereich. Im vorderen Bereich des Zeppelins befindet sich die Steuerung, wo man Koordinaten eingeben kann und die Geschwindigkeit u.Ä. regulieren kann. Im beren Bereich der Zeppelins befindet sich ein Lutece-Partikel, das das Luftschiff schweben lässt, sowie ein üblicher Fink Motor für die Steuerung und den Strom. BioShock Infinite : Hauptartikel: BioShock Infinite thumb|250px Nachdem Booker Elizabeth aus Monument Island befreit hat, möchte er sie so schnell wie möglich los werden. Elizabeth möchte aber lieber am Battleship Bay tanzen, bis die First Lady auftaucht, woraufhin Booker sie zum Gehen überredet, indem er ihr vorgaukelt, dass sie mit dem Luftschiff nach Paris fliegen. Als sie Soldier's Field erreicht haben, stellen sie fest, dass die Steuerung für die Gondel, die zum Aerodrom der First Lady führt, kaputt ist. Sie brauchen das Vigor "Shock Jokey", um die Steuerung wieder in den Gang zu bekommen. Als sie es aus der Hall of Heroes geholt haben, kommen sie zum Luftschiff und Booker stellt die Koordinaten von New York ein. Elizabeth fragt ihn, warum er nach New York und nicht nach Paris fliegen würde. Booker wundert sich, dass Elizabeth über solche Dinge Bescheid weiß. Sie fängt an zu weinen, doch als Booker sie trösten will, schlägt sie ihm mit einer Rohrzange gegen den Kopf, sodass er ohnmächtig wird. Er bekommt nur noch mit, wie Elizabeth aus dem Luftschiff verschwindet. Als Booker aufwacht, sieht er einen Mann, der ihm dann abrupt wieder ins Gesicht schlägt. Etwas später wird er wieder wach und Daisy Fitzroy zeigt sich. Booker möchte das Luftschiff wieder haben, Fitzroy gibt es aber ohne Weiteres nicht her. Sie bietet ihm an, in der Waffenschmiede von Chen Lin Waffen für die Vox zu besorgen. Wenn er das schafft, bekommt er das Luftschiff wieder. Als Booker sich jedoch mit allen Mühen und Elizabeths Rissen durch Finkton gekämpft hat, stellt sich heraus, dass Booker in der anderen Welt mit Fitzroy zusammen gearbeitet hat und während des Bürgerkriegs gestorben ist. Fitzroy stempelt den noch lebenden Booker als Lügner ab und will ihm das Schiff nicht geben. Erst nachdem man die Horde erledigt hat, die Fitzroy auf Booker gehetzt hat, gelingt es ihnen, an Fitzroy vorbei zu gehen bzw. sie notgedrungen zu töten. Als sie dann endlich im Luftschiff sind, erschallt der Ruf des Goldenen Patrioten und der Songbird kommt und reißt das Luftschiff nieder. Burial at Sea - Episode 2 : Hauptartikel:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 thumb|280px|Obergeschoss der First Lady mit aktivem Lutece Partikel Nachdem Elizabeth alle Komponeten für die Reparatur der Lutece-Maschine beschafft hat, betritt sie den Riss nach Columbia, um das Lutece Partikel zu besorgen. Sie findet sich auf der First Lady wieder, die an den Fabrikdocks andockt, allerdings im Hinterraum, wo sich Lady Comstocks Kleid befindet. Sie analysiert die Lage kurz und findet heraus, dass sie in das Obergeschoss des Luftschiffes muss, um das Partikel zu holen. Mit einem kleinen Aufzug gelangt sie dorthin, jedoch kann sie das vorhandene Partikel nicht mitnehmen. Sie findet ein Ersatz-Partikel, mit dem sie zum Riss zurückkehrt. Jedoch lässt Suchong sie den Riss nicht öffnen. Er möchte, dass sie ihm eine Haarprobe aus Finks Laboren besorgt. Daraufhin geht sie in den vorderen Teil des Luftschiffes. Dort findet sie eine Flasche des Vigors Eiserner Vorhang. Galerie 2013-03-30_00082.jpg|Die Steuerung 2013-03-31_00709.jpg|Songbird greift an Gzdfgzdfg.jpg|Dass innere des Luftschiff. Thrtsrth.jpg Rgerzer.jpg|Überreste des Zeppelins 1stladymodel.jpg|Modell der Fist Lady Outofairship.jpg 2013-03-30_00098.jpg Firstladyfitzroy.jpg firstlady (5).jpg|Motor der First Lady firstlady (1).jpg 10_FirstLady.jpg|Frühe Version der First Lady 10_FirstLady_Int.jpg en:First Lady Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Soldier's Field Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Kategorie:Finkton